


at home (with you)

by dearlyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearlyuta/pseuds/dearlyuta
Summary: Jungwoo can't fall asleep without Yuta around.Neither can Yuta.





	at home (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty much self-indulgent lmao. i just really think yuwoo are adorable. anyway, i hope you guys enjoy reading!
> 
> click [here](https://www.wattpad.com/672431623-oneshot-allyuall-h%E1%BA%ADu-cung-c%E1%BB%A7a-nakamoto-yuta-trans/page/4) to see a vietnamese translation of this fic!

Jungwoo has always been a light sleeper.

He supposes there are certain advantages to it — there hasn't been a day where he came late to a class since he jolts in surprise every time his alarm clock starts up early in the morning. It's also quite easy for his boyfriend to hit him up in the middle of the night. Yuta often stays up late to watch anime or play video games and there's already been too many times that he got an earful of complaints from the younger boy.

Jungwoo does think that waking up at around two to three in the morning is _not_ an advantage to him but he can't really find it in himself to reject the idea of talking to Yuta. The older boy's voice has always been soothing, calming in a way that Jungwoo doesn't mind falling asleep at the low tone. He can't deny the way his heart flutters very lightly the moment Yuta's name lights up on his screen in the middle of the night. His head might spin a little since he's always shaken awake by the sound of his phone ringing and the screen turning bright in his dark room. But even then, Jungwoo can find himself curling the corners of his mouth into a sweet smile when he hears Yuta's enthusiastic and melodious voice on the other end of the call.

Tonight is not an exception.

No matter how many times he tipped his head back to gulp down the rest of his coffee, the adrenaline never courses itself through his veins as much as he hoped. Instead, he finds his eyes drooping with the exhaustion drawing itself on the edges of his expression, forehead almost hitting his desk.

He gazes up tiredly at the nearby wall clock, watching the minutes tick by with every movement of the hand. It's nearing three in the morning and honestly, he can't store any of the information written out on his books and notebooks in his head because he barely caught enough sleep tonight. The weariness is heavy in his bones, forcing himself to surrender completely to rest instead.

He gazes back up at the clock with a frown curving on his mouth. He barely talked to Yuta today since the older boy was too busy running around to submit requirements in different classes and attempting to charm his professors to earn extra credit so he doesn't fail. Jungwoo sulked, bidding his boyfriend a good night text a while ago but now, he kind of wants to take it back. He wants to talk to Yuta and hear his sweet laughter, feel that tender heartache burrowing itself in his chest.

He shakes his head as he stands up wobbly from his chair, taking feeble steps over to his bed before unceremoniously falling on it. He's too drained to do anything else so he lets the blanket curl itself around his tall figure as he fixes his position properly on the bed.

The last thought that swirls in his head is Yuta's smile, Yuta's laugh, and _Yuta, Yuta, Yuta._

-

There's a steady beep resounding from his phone. The sound is annoying enough for him to drift right out of his dreams and pull himself back to reality with a grumble. With one eye closed, his hand searches around under his pillow, a smile appearing on his lips once his fingers circle around the gadget. He pulls it out with ease, gazing down at the screen with his eyes squinted.

_Yuta._

His hands are shaking badly, both from excitement and nervousness as his finger hits the answer button, bringing it to his ear. There's a long beat of silence before a familiar voice rings through, effortlessly bringing a wide grin on his lips.

"Hey, did I wake you up?" There's a chuckle hiding underneath the other boy's words and Jungwoo can feel the way his heart skipped a beat — it's such an achingly wonderful feeling traveling through his body. He didn't realize how much he missed Yuta until he heard his smooth and euphonious voice, sending a wave of uncontrollable adoration coursing through his heart.

"Don't you always?" Jungwoo titters and he can hear the soft whine leaving Yuta's lips. He lays on his back, the blank ceiling staring back at him as he quietly listens to each and every word that pours out from the call. His heartbeat falls in sync with the way Yuta eagerly tells him about the entire summarized version of his day. He truly can't help but fall a little deeper in love with him.

"... And I can't believe he actually agreed to extend the deadline three days from now! Thank god he did that — I'm lagging behind but I'm almost finished with it! I might be able to submit it by tomorrow."

"Is that so?" Jungwoo speaks up, the edges of his voice dripping with playfulness as he hums softly in delight, "Since you finished up one of your biggest projects this year, I should give you a reward."

"What kind of reward?" Yuta's voice slips into a teasing, seductive tone, enough to send Jungwoo's heart into a spiraling mess. He has a love-hate relationship when it comes to Yuta being a flirt — the first time he met the older boy astonished him since he never backed down into charming Jungwoo, sweeping him off his feet and convincing him to go on a date. Though, honestly, he managed to turn Yuta into a blushing mess since he never expected the younger boy to be able to out-flirt him in a blink of an eye. It was such an endearing sight to see but even then, Jungwoo has to be honest — having Yuta flirt with him like this still makes him weak at the knees.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm fine with anything. What do you want?" There's a stretch of silence and Jungwoo momentarily wonders if Yuta suddenly fell asleep in the middle of the call. Just when he's about to pull the phone away from his ear, Yuta whispers quietly.

"Anything?" Jungwoo arches a brow before sitting up from his bed.

"Yes, anything." There's some sort of rustling that echoes through the call, a soft patter of feet before Yuta's clear voice cut cleanly through the silence.

"Okay but first, can you open the door for me?"

"What?" Jungwoo squeaks, cheeks coloring themselves in a red tint upon realizing the sound that left his lips. Yuta elicits a lighthearted laugh before he starts talking again.

"Come on, it's really cold out here. Please?" Jungwoo hesitates for a moment before he gets up from the bed in a fast pace, feet easily slipping into his slippers. He keeps his phone glued to his ear as he navigates his way out of his room and straight to the front door, cursing lowly when he bumps into some of the furniture along the way.

Upon facing the door, his hand circles around the doorknob, gently twisting it before pulling the door open. A soft gasp escapes his lips when a pair of arms greet him, circling themselves around Jungwoo's torso comfortably. Yuta's soft brown hair lightly brushes against the crook of his neck as he buries his face on it.

Jungwoo shuts the door before wrapping his arms comfortably around Yuta's tinier figure, pulling him against his chest. Yuta willingly snuggles closer, craving for his familiar warmth as his hands clutch around the back of his dark hoodie. Yuta feels oddly like home to him and Jungwoo doesn't want to break away from him no matter what happens.

"What are you doing here so late at night?" Jungwoo coos at him, a hand brushing through his strands. He allows them to curl around his fingers before his hand drops to rub the older boy's back in a reassuring manner.

"I missed you so much today." Yuta mumbles, pulling away with a wide smile drawn out on his lips. Though the apartment is dark, there's enough moonlight slipping through to illuminate Yuta's features in a hazy kind of glow. He looks ethereal, perfect in a way that Jungwoo is sure that his breath is easily stolen away When Yuta glances up at him with the corners of his lips curled into a bright smile. His eyes crinkle so beautifully as he drags a dazed Jungwoo back to his room, feet softly padding against the wooden flooring.

"I wasn't expecting you to drop by." Jungwoo mutters as Yuta easily guides them both back to the room, shutting the door behind them before he grabs his hand in a tight grip. He pulls Jungwoo to the bed, making the younger boy settle down and lay cozily on the sheets before he makes his way at his side to wrap him up in a tight embrace.

"Couldn't sleep without you." Yuta whispers, cheeks bright red as he makes himself comfortable on the bed. His head falls on Jungwoo's chest as his arms wrap themselves around his waist to keep him as close as possible. Jungwoo doesn't find it in himself to tease him since he does feel the same way. Something about Yuta can spin him out of reality and make him slip into hazy kind of dream. But even then, his brow arches in pure curiosity and interest.

"You came over at three in the morning to cuddle?"

"Of course, I don't care how late it is. I love being in your embrace," Yuta's voice drops back into a soft tone, curving the corners of his mouth into a sweet and contented smile, "You feel like home."

"You're so cheesy." Yuta only emits a laugh at the sound of his words but that's certainly enough for Jungwoo to feel the happiness travel through his entire body — from the top of his head to the tip of his toes.

"I missed you too, by the way." Jungwoo voices out, making the older boy face him as he pulls him up until he can feel Yuta's hot breath ghosting over his lips. He holds himself back for a moment, gaze dropping to let his eyes linger on Yuta's soft, luscious lips. Something deep within in his chest sparks an explosion of undescribable emotions.

Yuta stares back at him, face unreadable before a smile slowly curls the corners of his mouth. Every word that lays on the tip of his tongue leaves him, completely rendering Jungwoo in a speechless state. There's a stretch of deafening silence between, a heartbeat too long. Yuta cups his cheeks in such a delicate manner that even that alone is enough to steal his breath away from his lungs. Jungwoo can hear the number of heartbeats echoing repeatedly in the confines of his chest as the sight of Yuta's lashes come into view, falling in love with the way they gently kiss the older boy's cheeks every time he blinks.

Jungwoo holds his breath, afraid that he might say something that might ruin this kind of breathtaking reality. But when Yuta leans forward, Jungwoo realizes that he doesn't have to worry about that.

At the next second, everything seems to break apart and fall back into place.

Yuta's lips are incredibly soft and taste like a sparking sweetness, sending a wave of calmness over Jungwoo's nerves. His heart rises to his throat before dropping back to his chest, nestling quietly beneath his ribcage though the heartbeat still resounds all too loudly. Jungwoo allows himself to indulge in the dreamy kind of feeling surging through his veins, eyes falling shut as his arms slither around the other boy's body in a comfortable and serene kind of hold.

Jungwoo presses himself closer, slotting their lips together perfect, practiced motion. Yuta's arms find themselves wrapping around Jungwoo's neck, urging him to come even closer and the younger male can't find it in himself to reject him. Their bodies are a tangled mess, legs thrown over each other and hands roaming around to feel each other up. The feeling is heavenly and Jungwoo wants more, more, and more.

Jungwoo lets his teeth graze softly along Yuta's bottom lip, teasing as his hands choose to settle down the curve of the other's waist. Yuta emits a muffled whimper, desperate to feel and taste more as his fingers reach up to tangle through the strands of Jungwoo's strands, tugging him down. Jungwoo willingly goes along with what he wants — his tongue lightly swiping across his lower lip before breaking the kiss with flushed cheeks.

Yuta takes the moment to catch his breath, cheeks slowly turning red as the heat crawls up to them. He keeps his fingers buried in Jungwoo's hair and he elicits a laugh upon setting his line of vision on the taller boy's obvious blush across his cheeks.

"You're blushing over that when we already did things beyond that?"

"Don't. I'm so embarrassed."Jungwoo whines, burying his face on his boyfriend's shoulder, his body curling up against Yuta's. It feels a little awkward since Yuta is smaller than him. But no complaint leaves the older boy's lips, choosing to run a soothing hand through his hair and down his back whilst holding back a tinkling laugh.

"Ah, my baby is so cute." Yuta coos softly this time, heart on the verge of bursting into a million pieces due the overwhelming love and adoration he has for him. Jungwoo only hums, eyes starting to get droopy as he pulls away, only to pull Yuta against his chest so they can rest comfortably.

"Get some sleep," Yuta mumbles, voice already starting to drift into a state of exhaustion and sleepiness as his hands reach down to clutch the back of Jungwoo's hoodie, "I know you're tired."

"Okay. Good night," Jungwoo breathes out, cheeks burning as he lays his chin on top of Yuta's hair, feeling awfully serene like this, "I love you."

The silence echoes all too fast in the room, bouncing off the walls effortlessly. Jungwoo can feel himself start to drift into dreamland, the edges of his vision blurring as his eyes slowly start to fall shut. Just before he can completely fall asleep, Yuta's voice rings through the air — silent yet clear all the same.

His heart undeniably spins out of control and he falls into a hazy kind of dream with a smile on his lips.

"I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. feel free to talk to me in [twitter.](http://twitter.com/jenosaints)


End file.
